


changes

by Yuna_Starlines



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang is a good bro, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, POV Zuko (Avatar), Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, and an Idiot, everyone is oblivious, he's trying his best, idk what else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuna_Starlines/pseuds/Yuna_Starlines
Summary: The Prince of the Fire Nation had two soulmarks, which wasn’t unheard of, but it wasn’t normal. Prince Zuko was barely six years old when he got them, one in each wrist. Father had been furious with that, but mom make it better.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Suki/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 162





	changes

**Author's Note:**

> huh, i started this idea as a single fic but it got kinda long so yeah. 
> 
> please know that english isn't my first language so i'm sorry if it's badly written

The Prince of the Fire Nation had two soulmarks, which wasn’t unheard of, but it wasn’t _normal_. Prince Zuko was barely four years old when he got them, one in each wrist. Father had been furious with that, but mom make it better.

So, sure, it was not normal, but Prince Zuko didn’t care.

He had _two people_ who would love him just because it was _him_. A black koi and golden fan. His own soulmark was a simple red dragon on his right hip.

 _Hide both of them_ Father had told him, and he obeyed, but that didn’t mean that each night he couldn’t _see_ them.

“I love you.” He whispered, at night, holding a small flame on his fingertips to illuminate his dark room.

* * *

Prince Zuko was eleven, and mom wasn’t around anymore.

He held each wrist at night, _I will find you I will find you._

He wasn’t sure if he was talking to them or his mother.

* * *

Prince Zuko was twelve, and no, he wasn’t ashamed of having two soulmarks, even if Azula called him greedy, even if Father hated the marks and forced him to hide them.

He wasn’t ashamed, but he might be self-conscious.

 _There’s nothing wrong with having more than one lover_ Uncle Iroh said, but then, why did he feel so _hollow?_

* * *

Prince Zuko was thirteen, and he was hurt. He was angry at himself for speaking out, at Iroh for **_not_** doing anything, at his mom for leaving him, at his soulmates for not being Fire Nation, at the Spirits for giving him _two, at himself,_ because, Agni, he was an idiot. ~~(He should be angry at Ozai, but no, he couldn’t)~~

* * *

He stopped talking at his soulmates.

Except at night, where he apologized for not being _enough. ~~‘I’ve let you down’~~_

* * *

Prince Zuko didn’t think about his soulmates for a few years, he needed to **look for the Avatar, goddamnit Uncle I can’t look for them.** _ ~~I want to go home~~_

* * *

Then, the Siege of the North happened.

And he wasn’t looking anymore, _he was trying to survive._

_My name is Zuko, prince of the Fire Nation, I have two soulmarks and I just want to go home._

* * *

He knew he made the wrong choice at Ba Sing Se the moment the black koi lose a part of his tail.

He knew he made the wrong choice at Ba Sing Se the moment the golden fan turned brown.

He knew he made the wrong choice at Ba Sing Se the moment his dragon was no longer red but orange.

“Azula, do you know if soulmarks can change?” He asked, casually, trying so damn hard to keep his face straight.

“What’s the matter Zuzu? Did one _finally_ fell off?” She replied.

He pretended to be in love with Mai because it was easy. He felt guilty, but he couldn’t do anything.

* * *

The Day of the Black Sun he left her a letter, _I know I’m not your soulmate, but Mai I do love you._

* * *

Leaving home was easier than imagine.

When he redirected the lighting, he felt something on his hip, and he noticed that his dragon now had blue eyes.

* * *

Zuko - ~~no, no Prince Zuko~~ \- was falling to the abyss, trying to _do for the first time something good,_ he closed his eyes, _Uncle I hope you know I tried._

He didn’t fell.

It wasn’t until he was alone, after Katara has ~~rightfully~~ threaten him, that he realized the koi had grew his tail back.

 _I’ll try to do the right thing_ he whispered and put a soft kiss on each wrist as if he was that six year old kid hiding on his room and contemplating for the first time his soulmarks.

* * *

~~He hid them, at the Temple with bandages suspiciously similar to Sokka’s~~

* * *

He was stuck with the Avatar, stuck with Aang, and god, the Spirits love to taunt him, didn’t they?

“I can’t believe I’m trapped with the same person I spent three years chasing.” He said, mainly to himself, Aang laughed.

“Y’know Zuko? You can be pretty funny.”

“I wasn’t trying to be.” He mumbled, feeling the heat rising to his cheeks.

“I think you would get along with Sokka, y’know, if we come back…”

Zuko stared at the sunset, “We have to, otherwise Katara might kill me…”

“If we don’t die first.” Which was a terrifying thing for a twelve-years-old to say, then again, they were at war, and this twelve-years old was still just a _kid._

When the Sun Warriors came and freed them, he had to take out his bandages and he heard Aang gasp behind him, “It’s not uncommon.” He said, almost in automatic, feeling already self-conscious.

“Huh? Oh, I know. It’s just… maybe you should talk to Sokka.”

Then, he changed the subject, as if he felt how sensitive that topic was. _I think Katara is my soulmate, but I don’t know how to tackle the subject, we kissed the day of the invasion but…_ Zuko listened, carefully, providing side comments as they walked to meet the fire masters.

* * *

His soulmark changed again, and the dragon turned red again, and now he was breathing three balls of fire, rainbow fire.

* * *

One night, they were talking at the bonfire, when Toph brought the topic. “My parents never told me if I had a soulmark.”

“Do you want me to check?” Katara said, sincerely.

“No.” You didn’t need to be an earthbending to know she was lying, or maybe Zuko just knew her very well.

They started exchanging multiple storied regarding their soulmarks. “Do you have one, Zuko?” Haru asked.

“Yeah…” He didn’t know if he should be saying more, “Uhm. In the Fire Nation we rarely pay attention to them, we’re taught to hide them.”

“That’s sad.”

“I guess.” _It is_

Aang changed the subject, thankfully, but then, “I don’t know, man. My soulmark is growing as a person or they’re very dramatic.” Sokka said.

“What you mean?” That was Aang, but Zuko was barely following the conversation, hoping it would end soon.

“The mark’s being changing a lot.” He simply said, “I mean, Aang told us that marks changes when they grew or change as a person, or whatever.” And now, he was paying attention once again. “Y’know how after… uhm, Ba Sing Se…” Zuko stared harder at the fire, ignoring the glare of Katara, “… yeah, right. My koi’s tail disappeared, and Suki’s fan turned brown, even the dragon turned orange, but now, I don’t know man.”

But Zuko’s breath got trapped into his throat.

_I’ve found you._

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, anyways,
> 
> next chapter they will meet,,, or not??
> 
> thanks for reading!!! follow me at tumblr @yuna-dan


End file.
